


Before the Final Battle

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternative Scene of Episode 117 of VRAINS, Hugging, M/M, Ryoken doesn't run away this time, boys being soft, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Yusaku goes to Ryoken's house and needs him for something before his final battle with Ai.For the Yu-Gi-Oh Mini Exchange
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Before the Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakdawn_Avenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdawn_Avenue/gifts).



> This is for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Mini-Exchange and I have one request for Breakdawn_Avenue, so I often see on Tumblr a lot and she/he send me 4 prompts. #1 prompt is about Jin Kusanagi, #2 prompt is a Datastorm story, #3 prompt is a Fruitshipping or any other shippings with any of the Yu-Boys and their respect girls, and #4 prompt is Kite, or Kaito in the Japanese version of Zexal, teaching Haruto to play Duel Monsters. I only watched two episodes of Zexal and Arc-V, that’s all, and I like Jin, but I barely write any fanfic stories of Jin, so I’m going to go with prompt #2 with Datastormshipping, because I’m used to writing this kind of stuff, but in a angsty kind of way and she/he wants prompt #2 to be sweet and she doesn’t like it when Ryoken runs away from his boat. So Breakdawn-Avenue, I hope you like this prompt.

Right before he goes to the location Ai is at, Yusaku heads over to Ryoken’s home and talk to him for a bit. Hoping that he can help him reason with Ai for whatever reason Ai is doing this.

Yusaku knocks on the door two times and waited patiently for it to open. Once it did, it reveals Ryoken that has opened the door since, well, the other Knights of Hanoi are not awake due to Ai taking their consciousness after they lost.

Ryoken raises an eyebrow in curiousness. “Playmaker? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I need to talk to you, just one last time before I face Ai,” he told him, “may I come in?”

Ryoken stares at the 16 year old for a moment. What on Earth would they talk about really? Yusaku really does make Ryoken very confuse sometimes. “Come on in.” He said, and Yusaku steps inside Ryoken’s home.

It's been a while since Yusaku has been in Ryoken’s home. Almost 6 months now. He sees the bed where the body of Dr. Kogami was at, but yet the body was not there. Ryoken must of buried his father when he came back to his home. Or called the morgue to take the body away since it has been left in this house 3 months after the Tower of Hanoi, so it probably smelled bad when Ryoken came home.

The boys went into a room and Yusaku believes this is the living room. Then they both sat down at the couch. “So, what is it that you want to talk about?” He asked the 16 year old.

Yusaku tried to say something, but he feels his mouth dry inside. This never happens before when speaking with Ryoken. Maybe it’s a bit nervous for his help. He knows that he can’t do this alone without some help for once. So, he clears his throat, takes a deep breath, and just says it. “Please help me fight Ai.”

Ryoken’s eyes widen of what just happened. Did Yusaku Fujiki, Playmaker, just plead to him for help?

“I know you said that I am the only one who will defeat Ai, but I don’t think I can do this alone. And since he is the only remaining Ignis left, I hoped you’d be the one who… who would kill him since I can’t the thought of killing him myself. If we team up in a tag duel, then maybe we might have a chance of defeating him. So please, Re-Ryoken, help me defeat Ai alongside me!”

Ryoken is surprised by Yusaku’s plea. He was even surprised when he called him by his real name instead of his Link VRAINS name. However, he made a frown on his face and simply looks down at the floor. “I’m sorry, Playmaker, but I can’t help you fight the Dark Ignis. That is something you have to do.”

When Ryoken looked back up to Yusaku, Ryoken’s eyes widen again of what he saw. He sees Yusaku, looking down at the floor, eyebrows knotted in sadness, as if he was about to cry. “Ryoken… Please… I can’t do this by myself. I’m not capable of killing my partner… I need youby my side.”

Seeing those sad eyes Yusaku is making reminds him of what happened 10 years ago. It pains Ryoken seeing Yusaku like this… It really does.

So, with a sigh of defeat, Ryoken gets up from the couch. “Alright then.” He said as he walks over to a counter. He grabs a card from his deck, then walks back over to the couch, and hands Yusaku the card in his hand. “Take this.”

Yusaku takes the card from Ryoken’s hand and looks at it for a moment. Then he raises his eyebrow in confusion. “Borreload Furious Dragon?”

Ryoken nods his head in reply. “I may not be able to duel with you, but this card might help you defeat the Dark Ignis, but you need the right materials to fusion summon it.”

Yusaku stares at the card for a moment before looking at Ryoken, giving him a small gentle smile. “Thank you, Ryoken.” He puts the card inside his duel disk with his own deck. He then stares at Ryoken with a sad smile on his face.

This made Ryoken a little concern for the 16 year old. “What’s wrong?”

“When I duel Ai, I… might not make it back alive if he defeats me. And to be honest, I’m actually scared right now.” He looks down at the floor, and Ryoken could swear he could see the tears forming in Yusaku’s eyes. “Battling my own Ignis, who at first didn’t realize was my Ignis, or knowing what an Ignis is, who was at first was just an annoying hostage, but became a good ally, a partner. A friend actually. It just hurts to see him fighting him. And if I do actually defeat Ai, then I might end up losing him forever. Either way, I’m scared…”

Soon, Yusaku closes his eyes and the tears fell out of his eyes and onto the floor. He rubs his arm gently. Ryoken has never seen him cry at all. He may have seen him cry as Playmaker, but as Yusaku, never.

Ryoken slowly approaches to Yusaku, lift his hand up, and hesitantly wipes away Yusaku’s tears off his cheek. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to do. “Play-Yusaku,” Ryoken finally said Yusaku’s real name instead of his Link VRAINS name softly, “please don’t cry. I’m sure whatever the Dark-Ai’s reason for doing this might be a good reason.” This is like the second time he called the Dark Ignis by it’s name. The first was when after he was defeated by the Light Ignis. And he’s actually getting used to it. “And, you don’t have to kill him, if you want to. You can tell him to hide from the real world, far away from any harm and have him be safe, or something. And don’t you ever say that you won’t come back. Everybody needs you back safe and sound. Including me…”

Yusaku opens his eyes in surprise when he said that. He sees a blush on his cheeks. What Ryoken told him was actually true. Then Yusaku blushes a little bit as well. “Ryoken…”

The two boys keep on staring at each other for a moment, before they looked away from each other. Ryoken takes a look at Yusaku from a moment. “I’m… really sorry that my father hurt you, and the others, 10 years ago… And I’m sorry that I almost killed you… At the Tower of Hanoi, and getting you and the others involved back in Mirror Link VRAINS.”

Yusaku looks at Ryoken and smiles a bit. “There’s no need to apologize, Ryoken. I forgave you a long time now.”

“I know.”

The two boys stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say anymore. Soon, Ryoken spoke, breaking the silence. “So… Are we good now?”

Yusaku nods his head. “Yeah. We’re good.”

Ryoken gives out a grin and holds out his hand to offer a handshake. “Then, I wish you the best of luck, Yusaku.”

However, instead of giving him a handshake, Yusaku quickly hugs Ryoken tight, surprising Ryoken very much, but he relaxes for a bit and hugs him back.

“Thank you for helping us out in Mirror Link VRAINS. Thank you for moving on from your father’s chains. And thank you… for saving us 10 years ago.” Yusaku whispers in Ryoken’s ear, very grateful for all of the things Ryoken has did for the past couple of months now.

Ryoken smiles when he said that. Deep down, he doesn’t feel bad for calling the police on his father to save Yusaku and the others 10 years ago. Instead, he feels so glad that he did it. He is no longer a bad person he once was. He is like a true knight.

Soon, they broke out of the hug and looked at each other. “I have to go now. I have things to settle with Ai.” Yusaku said with a determined look on his face, then he gives out a smirk. “And I haven’t forgotten that we have a score to settle as well.”

Ryoken smirks as well. “Me either. Be sure you come back alive, Yusaku.”

“I will. And when I do, I’ll be stronger than ever.”

“I look forward to it.”

And so, Yusaku leaves Ryoken’s home and head towards the location where Ai is at. Ryoken watches as Yusaku leaves. He will wait for Yusaku to come back, safe and alive. Even if it will take a thousand years, Ryoken will be the one to greet Yusaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did my own change on Ryoken giving Yusaku Borreload Furious Dragon before Ai’s duel on episode 117. At least that’s better than Ryoken leaving on his boat like the canon version did, and I add slight angst there. Whoops… Eh, who cares? At least this prompt is a fluff story, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this prompt, Breakdawn_Avenue, and please comment on what you thought of it, along with some people who also read this prompt! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
